1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to the fastening by socket of a shroud or of a platform to a blade. The present application is also concerned with a blading structure of an axial turbomachine. Moreover, the present application proposes a compressor and an axial turbomachine, in particular an aircraft turbojet or turboprop.
2. Description of Related Art
A turbomachine comprises a plurality of compartments, including compressors and turbines. The compressors align a plurality of annular rows of stator blades, where appropriate provided with internal shrouds suspended at the internal ends of the aforementioned blades. These shrouds connect a plurality of consecutive blades and support layers of abradable materials providing dynamic sealing with the rotor.
An internal shroud can be suspended in various ways to the blades which support it. A shroud can be anchored with the aid of retention plates bonded through openings formed in the ends of blades. However, this technique requires complex manipulations to suitably place each plate. Alternatively, an internal shroud can have a series of openings extended by reinforcements. A material is then applied between the reinforcements and the blades to connect them.
Document EP2196629A1 discloses a compressor of an axial turbomachine comprising an annular row of stator blades and an internal shroud fastened to the internal ends of the blades. The internal shroud is segmented and is produced from a composite material. It has an annular row of openings extended by fastening sockets for the ends of blades. A considerable space is formed between the internal ends of the blades and the inner surfaces of the sockets. This space accommodates a material allowing a connection. However, the strength of this connection is limited. Owing to the vibrations in the turbomachine, loss of cohesion can occur.
Although great strides have been made in the area of blading structures for axial turbomachines, many shortcomings remain.